


I Saw Byleth Was in Smash so I Felt The Need To Write Something Unrelated to That

by HoroshoujoAi



Series: Slow Moments Between All That Chaos [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is in Smash though, Drabble, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 6pm so can i still market this as, Just them being soft, Romance (but not really), They pull an all nighter, less than 1k I need to step up my game, post skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoroshoujoAi/pseuds/HoroshoujoAi
Summary: Edelgard is the type of person to try and do everything by herself and go "this is fine" before breaking her legs.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Slow Moments Between All That Chaos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449178
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I Saw Byleth Was in Smash so I Felt The Need To Write Something Unrelated to That

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. But Byleth is in smash. This is completely unrelated to that. I'm very tired, but I very much still love these two. I'm sorry that this is rusty, I wrote this in five minutes. Please remember to it's okay to share you burdens with others, a PSA from our Professor.

The moon fluttered through the windows of the Cardinal Room, providing a little more light than what the candle at Edelgard’s side would offer. She paused her work for a moment, setting down her quill and trying to rub her shoulder’s pain on account of her slouching, but found it useless against the armor and cape she was wearing. It didn’t help that her crown added an extra weight atop her head. With a sigh, she slowly undid the treads of hair and pins that kept her royal picture intact, setting aside the horns and unclasping her cloak. The relief elicited a sigh from her lips as she did away with her gauntlets, leaving her hands - though still gloved - much lighter as well.

Her fingers made her way toward her temples, which she massaged before standing from her seat. The window drew her in with its beautiful glow and the sight she could see below her. There she saw her allies, heading toward the dining hall for supper with laughter and warmth she longed to enjoy as well.

  
But she couldn’t. Not now. There was still work to be done to defeat the Alliance. So many paths to consider that it made her head spin and she knows she dismissed Hubert early so that he may also take care of his own worries but she wouldn’t dare ask another to help her this late at night even if-

The knock at the door jolted Edelgard away from her own thoughts and worries, her eyes glancing over to the entryway, “Who is it?” 

“Edelgard?” It’s me,” The voice, so familiar even muffled against heavy wood, “B-byleth, I mean.” 

“Oh, Professor…” She sighed, brushing her hair away from her face, “Uhm, do come in.” 

Byleth quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. Even in the dimness of the room did her hair and eyes seem to glow unnervingly from the distance. It reminded Edelgard of enemies that need to be defeated, of shadows that still haunt her; but she still saw the gentle smile that her teacher gave her as she walked into the light. The demeanor and expression and big, curious eyes that reminded her that her teacher isn’t like those who’ve made her. 

“Are you faring well? I saw you walk in here a little past dawn and have yet to see you leave.” Byleth’s smile grew sullen, as she peered over the multitude of papers with scribbles vaguely resembling landmarks and letters detailing different situations across the borders. 

“I’m doing quite well, Professor,”

" _Byleth,_ " she heard her Professor correct her. 

“...quite well, Byleth.” Edelgard looked aside, back to the window, and hoped that the room was dim enough to hide the redness she could feel on her cheeks, “Just a bit of trouble regarding our next move.” 

“You know, you may always ask me for help.” Byleth stepped closer. 

“I...didn’t wish to pester you further. I know you had ridden out with Ferdinand and a few others to scout for prospective footholds we may take.” 

“Even so, Edelgard, I’m willing to help you, to lessen your burdens.” Edelgard could feel the warmth of her Professor’s hand envelope her own, a gentle and firm grip upon it, “I walk this path with you by my choice. As do the others.” 

The Emperor couldn’t help but smile at her Professor, sitting back down at the table, “If you truly say so, my teacher, then I request your aid on the subject of these potential marches.” 

Byleth returned her smile, “As you wish.” 

* * *

“I do not believe I heard her stir, Hubert. Indeed, I think this is the first time I’ve been able to wake up before her!” 

“Ferdinand, if you truly see that as a victory, you are more desperate than I would have thought prior.” 

“Come now, Hubert,” Ferdinand paused midway up the steps, “If she simply would have taken my proposed plan, we could have breached through this in no time.” 

“Might I remind you Ferdinand, that the Professor had poked several holes through your plan before you could even finish it?” 

Before Ferdinand could usher his retort, Hubert had already briskly walked passed him, towards the Cardinal Room, “We could at least be productive enough to sort through todays work before she comes up yes?” 

“Fair enough,” Ferdinand sighs, pushing open the doors.

The two paused themselves as they entered the room. Bathed in the morning sunlight was the Professor and her Emperor, sitting at the table with a smile on their face. 

“The Professor has helped me decide our next move.” 


End file.
